Long Lost
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Working title, 'til I can come up with a better one. Anyway, Kurt finds out he has a long-lost maternal half-brother, Carson Phillips. What Kurt tells Carson about how he came to be changes his family life forever. Maybe getting struck by lightning was a good thing. Klaine and eventual CarsonxOC


**So, I know there's a lot of Glee/Struck By Lightning crossovers where Kurt and Carson are brothers. I decided to write one of my own! A little note, though: Kurt graduated high school in 2012, Carson would have graduated in 2013. So, Kurt's older than Carson. All will be explained in this fic. This is going to be a major SBL AU where Carson survives the lightning strike.**

 **I do not own Glee or Struck by Lightning. They belong to Fox and Chris Colfer respectively.**

 **This takes place starting at the end of the movie/book and end of season 4/beginning of season 5. Kurt and Blaine are back together and Finn is still alive. For now.**

"Man, where did all these boxes come from?"

Kurt was in the attic of his parents' house cleaning out old boxes and organizing everything. Burt was cancer-free and he and Blaine are back together. Things were going great! He picked up a box and accidentally backed into another stack of boxes, knocking them over. The contents spilled all over the floor.

"Dammit." Kurt muttered. He huffed in frustration, dropped the box he was holding, and knelt down to pick up the fallen contents. He noticed a picture of himself as a baby being held by his father. Kurt smiled fondly, then his face dropped when he noticed his mother was pregnant in the photo. "What the hell?" He looked at the other photos and his mother was pregnant in all of them.

XX

Burt sat at the kitchen table going over papers for the shop. He heard Kurt walk into the kitchen and looked up. "Oh, hey. Did you get that attic cleaned up."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Burt nodded. "Okay, great. Thank you."

Kurt sighed quietly and threw the phots on the table in front of Burt, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Burt sighed and picked up the photos. "I was wondering if you were ever going to find these."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt shook his head, his voice shaking. "What happened to my little brother or sister?"

"Because…he's your half-brother." Burt explained. "Looks like I have some explaining to do. Sit down."

Kurt sat down and folded his arms. "Okay. So…what, Mom cheated on you?"

Burt's eyes darkened. "No. She and I went on a second honeymoon to Venice Beach. We left you with your grandparents. I got food poisoning, so she went out to get some medicine. She ran into some guy…it was dark, so he offered to give her a ride back to our hotel. She accepted that offer, and…" Burt sighed and swallowed. "He ended up driving her in a parking lot behind the hotel."

Kurt's stomach turned. He was beginning to figure out how it ended. "He raped her, didn't he?"

Burt nodded. "She didn't tell me until two months later. She became pregnant from the attack. Seven months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. We thought the nightmare was over, but…about a week later, _he_ tracked us down. He told us his wife gave birth to a stillborn, and that she was in a coma. He wanted your brother to cover up what he did."

"And you _gave_ him to him?" Kurt asked, aghast.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Burt sighed. "I threatened to press charges against him and told him he wasn't getting his son. Then he threatened to kill you if we didn't give him his son, and if we went to the police. We had no choice."

Kurt exhaled sharply. This was a lot to take in. "Mom got uterine cancer….was that from the attack as well?"

"Yeah. It was." Burt nodded sadly. "She tried to hide her pain for your sake, of course. She got professional help."

Kurt stood up and turned around, trying his best to hold back tears. This was too crazy! "I feel like I'm in a soap opera."

Burt chuckled. "Me too, kid. Me, too."

Kurt shuddered. "How old is he? What's his name?"

"His name is Carson Phillips. He'd be almost eighteen now." Burt answered. "Last I heard, he lives in Clover, California."

Kurt swallowed. He has a younger half-brother. Does he know about him? Does he know what his father did? Does his mother? "I need time to think about this."

"Okay, I understand." Burt replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I planned to tell you once you were eighteen, but, this last year has been crazy, so…"

"It's fine." Kurt sighed. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." They hugged.

XXX

"So, let me get this straight: you have a half-brother you never knew about until now, and he lives in California?"

Kurt went straight to Blaine after the big reveal. He nodded and sipped his coffee. "Yep. His name is Carson Phillips."

"What do you know about him?" Blaine asked.

"Just that he's seventeen and he goes to Clover High School." Kurt shrugged. "He has no Facebook, no Instagram, and no blogs. Online, he's a complete mystery."

"But you do want to meet him, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Kurt stared at Blaine in surprise. "I was planning on going to Clover this week."

"Well, my spring break is this week as well. I'll come with you." Blaine offered. "You know, for moral support."

Kurt smiled, flattered. "You really want to spend your last Spring Break traveling clear across the country with your fiancé to find his long-lost brother?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend it." Blaine shrugged, smiling. "Besides, you don't really want to go alone, do you?"

Kurt sighed inwardly. "No. Not really."

"Great! Let's book a flight." Blaine jumped up and sat at his computer. "Have you told Finn yet?"

"No. I was actually planning to after I told you." Kurt replied. "Go ahead and book our flight."

XX

"Dude…seriously?"

Kurt and Finn sat on the couch in Finn's dorm. Kurt nodded. "I know. I know. It's crazy."

"Well, yeah." Finn nodded. "So, are you gonna meet him, or…?"

"Yep. Blaine already booked a flight to Fresno for us. It's a few miles south of Clover." Kurt explained. "Wanna come with?"

Finn was slightly surprised. "Uh…well, I could. I mean, Spring Break is next week. Sure, why not? I'd like to meet this mysterious half-brother of yours."

XXX

They had booked a flight for March fifteenth. Burt drove them all to the airport and wished them luck. Blaine had gone to California before, so he let Kurt have the window seat.

"Have you thought about how you're going to introduce yourself?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah. Something like 'Hey, I'm your half-brother, Kurt. We have the same mother, but not the woman who raised you.'" Kurt replied.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Okay, that's to the point. That'll work."

"Man, that kid's gonna be messed up after he hears the whole story." Finn commented.

"Yeah, really."

XXX

Once they landed in Fresno, the trio took a bus to Clover. Since the town was so small, they decided to just walk around.

"Okay, so, school just let out at Clover High, so let's start there." Kurt decided. "According to the map, if we keep heading east, we should find it."

XXX

Carson gathered up his things and headed out the door. Sure, he was stuck in Clover for another two years and everyone in town hates his guts for inadvertently getting all after-school and off-campus activities banned; but, hey, it could be worse, right? He successfully published a literary magazine. He paused at the curb and cracked a genuine smile for the first time in what he felt was over a decade.

"Excuse me, Carson?"

"Hmm?" Carson turned to see three strange young men he's never seen before. "Who the hell are you?"

Kurt was about to respond, when lightning stroke very near where they were. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn cried out when the shockwave knocked them all to the ground. Kurt took deep breaths and was shaking as he sat up. "Blaine? Finn?"

"I'm good." Finn clumsily stood up and helped his stepbrother to his feet. They turned to see Blaine groaning lightly and sitting up.

"What happened?" Both Finn and Kurt helped Blaine up.

"Lightning." Kurt answered simply. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." Kurt turned towards Carson, who was laying on the ground, unconscious. The right leg of his jeans were burnt off, and his leg was smoking, slightly. "Oh my god!" They ran to Carson's side and knelt down. The earth was cracked and scorched.

"Is he breathing?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Call 911!" Kurt demanded. He started shaking Carson gently. "Carson? Carson, wake up!"

Kurt rode in the back of the ambulance. Finn found Carson's car key and drove his car with Blaine to the hospital.

Kurt sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands. This was not how this was supposed to go…


End file.
